lost but not completely gone
by TRio3h
Summary: harry and his friends are now fighting voldemort. one must sacrifice to achieve the goal.what he saw made him numb. The person, who made him thinks he was special, treated him like he was just Harry ‘Noooooooo, it can’t be,’ Harry’s heart screamed.
1. fight for the one you love

**Lost but not completely gone**

Disclaimer: jk rowling owns it

"Ahhhh," Harry screamed, he had just been hit by a curse from Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry was on his knees screaming because of the pain he felt inside. 'I have to finish this…for Mum, Dad, Sirius, Cedric …he killed them, his the reason their dead.'

He looked up to see his two best friends fighting side by side. Ginny trying to fight off as many death eaters as she can. The Order was fighting with all their strength. He looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…the people who were like parents to him. Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Luna…he was soo grateful for then, for having his back even though they knew the dangers ahead of them. He turned his head to the people who mattered to him most, the people treated him like he was an equal from the first day…Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Ron the guy he can always talk to from just about anything, the guy who didn't treat him like he was someone famous…ok well maybe on the first ride from the train but other than that. Hermione, his girl best friend, the person he can ask for advice from just about anything, the one who would help him with his homework. The two of them got together about a month before they had to face the final battle…but they stuck through with him from the beginning till now and he was grateful for that. Ginny, the girl who he had only noticed in his 6th year. They could've have been together for many years if he wasn't so thick.

Everyone was fighting, they had his back from the beginning to the end…they knew the risk, the danger…he was scared, scared that he might lose them. Suddenly his body grew numb, the hair on his body were standing on ends. He didn't need to turn around to see who was behind him because he was the only one who can make him feel like he was on the virge of dying. "Are you ready to join them Harry?" His voice was cold, no feeling of remorse what so ever. Harry felt sick to his stomach.

He slowly turned around to see a tall figure, cloak over his head, his eyes were empty blue. The one who'd been hunting his dreams for the past 17 years, the one who killed everyone he loved, the one who ruined his chance of happiness. Harry never had a chance to feel the love of a family and it was all because of Voldemort.

He felt a sudden rage in him, just like that time when he thought Sirius Black, his godfather had killed his parents. He stood up, he didn't feel the pain in his knees anymore. The only thing that was on his mind was to finish this off once and for all.

"Why don't you just make this easier, and join me."

"We could rule the whole world with our power," Voldemort said with a passion. Harry's eyes were filled with hate.

" You think I would sink to the ranks of you just for a bit of power? You're nothing but a murderer, you killed my parents, and caused the death of my god father. I'll die before I join you!

"That can be arranged. Avada Kedavra"

Suddenly a flash of red light went out of Voldemort's wand quickly making its way to Harry. He wasn't ready for it and he was in too much shock to think of a spell. Though what he saw made him numb. The person, who made him thinks he was special, treated him like he was **just Harry. **His heart crashing into million pieces.

'Noooooooo, it can't be,' Harry's heart screamed inside but on the outside not a word can be heard from the boy who lived.

Trio eh's note:

hi guys… review! This is my first I wana know how it turned out by getting ur opinions ' later


	2. held you in my arms

Lost but not completely gone Disclaimer: jkrowling owns it 

Preview

_Suddenly a flash of red light went out of Voldemort's wand quickly making its way to Harry. He wasn't ready for it and he was in too much shock to think of a spell. Though what he saw made him numb. The person, who made him thinks he was special, treated him like he was **just Harry. **His heart crashing into million pieces._

'_Noooooooo, it can't be,' Harry's heart screamed inside but on the outside not a word can be heard from the boy who lived._

What he saw was something he didn't expect at all. He was shock, numb, bewildered that she would do such a thing. He saw her die right in front of his eyes. All he saw was her beautiful blazing red hair, her beautiful eyes closing slowly as she smiled at him.

"I love you Harry Potter," says Ginny Weasley as her eyes closed. She fell on top of the boy she loved. He didn't move and it felt like an eternity until he heard the voice of the monster who killed everyone he loved especially Ginny.

He opened his eyes and they were blazing with rage. His hair feeling electrified. The aura around the place started to change and Voldemort's face was completely bewildered by this turn of events. "Concura Influreto," Harry yelled. It shot right at Voldemort chest and started making a hole into his chest.

Voldemort cried out in pain. "I'm not leaving without you Harry," he whispers leaving Harry confused. He was vanishing slowly. The next minute Voldemort cried out the curse that killed Harry's beloved, "Avada Kedavra!" He gave the most evil smile and vanished without a trace.

When Harry realized what Voldemort meant, it was already too late. The cursed had hit him right in his heart and he fell slowly to the ground.

Ron had almost been hit by a curse if it wasn't for Hermione's yells. He hit Goyle with a stunning spell. Hermione hit the last death eater and what she saw made her heart stop. Voldemort was disappearing slowly but that's not what concerned her, it was the shot that was being aimed at Harry. " Noooooooooooooooo HARRRRY," she yells running to him her tears blocking her eyes.

Ron heard her yell and slowly turned around seeing the exact same image but his eyes moved slowly to the little figure beside Harry. The flaming red hair was none other than his sister Ginny. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his eyes glistening with tears.

Hermione bent down and reached for Harry's body hugging him as if he was her lifeline. "Ron, we were too late Ron," she cries whispering nothing but sweet words into Harry's body.

Ron suddenly started slowing down until he was just a foot from Hermione. He saw her tears and he felt her pain. He collapsed on his knees and punched the floor with all his might. His wand lying on the floor, useless. He cried and yelled as he held his sister's lifeless body in his strong arms.

**My note: Hii uhhh this story is not done…) the good part is going to get started this is after all a R/hr story.**


End file.
